Lonesome
by Quiet Milk
Summary: Edward is so lonely, he can’t stand it anymore. Alice only wants him to see that life isn’t all bad. So she invites him to let out some emotion. A/J/E OOC


**Edward is so lonely, he can't stand it anymore. Alice only wants him to see that life isn't all bad. So she invites him to let out some emotion. A/J/E OOC **

**Disclaimer and A/N - This is an Alice/Jasper story, but just bear with me at the start, which is in Edward's point of view. If all you want is the smut, then scroll down, I've marked the lemon in between x-x-x-x-x. This fic is **_**ducking **_**weird. It's a little bit angsty, I guess, but rest assured the rest of this story will be mostly fluff and smut. Three way kind of smut. ;) (Which means slash, duh) If you don't like that, or you're under eighteen, don't read it. That's your warning. **

**EPOV**

I hated this house.

"Ungh."

"Rose."

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" Emmett and Rosalie were screaming in the next room. As vocal as these two were, Jasper and Alice's thoughts were piercing my own mind in a way that was much worse. Every kiss, every inch of skin that they were worshipping was ingrained in my mind. The worst part was the love. I could deal with the lust that consumed Emmett and Rosalie whilst they performed such activities, but Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme, the love was over-whelming to the point of pain.

I slid out the window, welcoming the fresh air, and the distance from the thoughts of my family. The forest swallowed me quickly, and I relished the silence. It was rare for me to have the chance to let my mind wander like this, and even though I could no longer directly hear their thoughts directly, the ache was growing every day. I wanted someone to lie with, and to hold, and to kiss.

"There's no one for me." It had to be said. I would be alone forever. I ran my fingers absently through the luxurious moss. The soil was thick and damp, and the scent comforting. Mist swirled around me, caressing my skin with its frail fingers, before it started to rain.

It was almost dawn when I dared return home. Emmett and Rose were still going as I approached the huge house. Jasper and Alice were just laying together in post-coition bliss. That for Jasper was as good as it got. He loved feeling Alice's joy. I walked as slowly as I could without actually standing still, noticing a note from Carlisle. He and Esme had gone hunting for the weekend.

"Edward?" Jasper had appeared at the top of the stairs. He had Alice in his arms, snuggled to his chest. She gave me a small smile.

"We're sorry." My blonde brother set down his wife.

"I know you feel pain when we... you know, and there's not much we can do to help that, except from now on we'll leave the house." He explained, looking embarrassed like any Southern gentleman should when talking about sex.

"I'm sorry." Alice sighed. She danced down the stairs to take me in her fragile arms. "There is one thing you could try." She pulled back, a mischievous grin on her face. I saw what was going through her mind.

"No way."

Images of Jasper and Alice flashed into my brain. Alice was lying naked on the bed, her fingers caressing her core, her other hand cupping her breast. Jasper was standing at the end of the bed, his cock fully erect, grasped in one hand. For a moment I noticed he was longer than me. He was also longer than Emmett. For a sick second I wondered how little Alice fit it inside her. Then I remembered what she was suggesting.

"Alice, I can't. I was born in the early twentieth century. _Wanking _isn't an option."

Alice shrugged. "Just try it once. You'll get some relief."

She skipped from the house, Jasper following as always. I was jealous and annoyed. But most of all I was horny. Em and Rose wouldn't notice, one side of me reasoned. Alice would see if I decided, on the other hand. I was grateful to Carlisle for giving me a new life, but I really did hate it sometimes.

****

I don't think I'd ever been this uncomfortable in my life. I doubted it would even work; it was hard to feel aroused when I felt this awkward. Perhaps next time I wouldn't plan everything out like this. The room was dark and no one was home. Just to escape the uneasy feelings I looked at my body, disgusted at myself. The cold, smooth, impenetrable skin. I don't think I could be any more flaccid.

'_Here goes.' _I thought. It was strange how I felt like I was on death row. I mean, people do this all the time, don't they? Of course they did, I could hear their thoughts. I moved my right hand to take hold of my cock. I twitched. Holding tighter, I ran my fingers up and down. I gasped and my head lolled back.

Tiny black dots danced in front of my eyes as I pumped faster. My hand twitched and my finger flicked over the slit. My whole body shook. A tiny part of my mind wondered whether there was anything specific I should be thinking about. I have really only ever noticed four women in my life, and it would be wrong to think of my mother, Esme, Rosalie or Alice. So I just squeezed harder and rubbed faster. My skin felt like it was on fire, as I climaxed and my seed erupted over my hand and onto the couch. I shuddered. Wow.

****

**APOV**

I giggled, half amused, half embarrassed as I watched Edward get off in my vision.

"What did you see?" Jasper took me in his arms. He asked me that every time I had a vision.

"Edward. He decided."

Jasper chuckled, a smug undertone to the relaxed sound. Jasper understood the loneliness, more than any of us, but Jasper had never had trouble charming the ladies. He'd had girlfriends as a human, and then Maria. And while he had Maria, he also had hordes of newborns and humans which he then snacked on. He'd never been alone in a house while everyone else was getting off.

"Yes Jasper, you're unbelievably charismatic, irresistible and gorgeous etc." I laughed. "But if you didn't have me, or Maria, or the masses of girls lining up to have you, you'd want some release too."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't ever go back to Maria. And if I didn't have you the only thing I'd need release from would be the pain. You're all I need, want and love."

Ah, I loved him. "But what if I took a vow of chastity?"

"Okay, I get your point. If that was what you wanted. I'd probably have to learn how to pleasure myself without watching you." Jasper was always so serious. Most people would at least chuckle at that. All our conversations ended up with him professing how much he loved me. Even conversations that started with us laughing at Edward finally manning up and just doing what had to be done. I just hoped it worked.

"There was, uh... _one_... other way in which we could help Edward."

"Woah Alice you haven't been this tense since our first time together. What is it? You know I'd do anything for you. Or in this case, Edward, because you want me to."

"Okay, but you have to tell me if you're not comfortable with this, okay?"

He nodded.

"We could, um... invite Edward to join us, um, when we..."

Jasper's eyes almost popped out of his head. He sat for a full minute before moved to sit in his lap. I laced my fingers through his messy hair.

"So...?"

He looked at me. "You've... been thinking about Edward...romantically?"

I couldn't help it. I snorted. "Oh, you silly, insecure man. Never. I just feel so sorry for him."

"You're willing to have sex with him because you pity him? I don't really get you, but I'm up for whatever you want."

"Don't put it like that. You'd be there too. I never really said anything, but I kind of have this thing for guy on guy."

Jasper barked out a laugh that was both a little wild and relieved. "You want to see Edward and me together? Jesus. Oh, sorry." It was cute how he still apologised for taking the Lord's name in vain.

I giggled. "Only if you want, don't take me into account when you make your decision."

He didn't miss a beat. "I'll do it."

I beamed at him. "I'll pay you back one day. Maybe find a nice, willing girl to come and play with us?"

He grimaced. "Bad memories, best not."

He had said he and Maria had often had a human companion with them. I should've known he wouldn't want to relive that. "Never mind then, we'll find something you want. Now it'll take a lot of careful planning, or trickery to get him to agree to this. We've got to come up with a plan."

"Okay. Do you have any ideas? 'Cause I'm completely clueless." Jazz said, cuddling me closer.

"You can't think about it. I know it'll be hard not to... But you can't. I'll ask him outright, and then if he agrees it'll happen right away. He will eventually happen, that much I can see, although it's hard to see when."

"So you're going to ask Edward to have sex with us?"

I grinned. "Sure am. Let's go home."

****

**EPOV**

Alice and Jasper's thoughts were solely on each other, completely focused on their spouses. I suspected something was up, but there wasn't much I could say. Alice probably had come up with another ridiculous plan.

"Hello, brother dearest." She smiled sweetly. I gazed at her, trying to discover what was going through her mind.

"Alice."

"That's all I get? Ungh. Anyway, I have a little question for you." She said, with the same grin.

"Shoot."

"Jeez, what is it with the one word answers today? Edward, Jazz and I had a talk today about you, and we wondered if you'd like to join us tonight when we..." Alice trailed off.

I froze. What was she suggesting? My sister. My brother. What the fu-

"I know what you're thinking, Edward, but remember I'm not actually your sister, and Jazz isn't your brother. We love you, and we want you to be happy. And Jasper hates your depressed emotions all the time." _  
'As if he doesn't have enough to feel bad about.' _She thought.

I ran my fingers through my hair. She wasn't about to back down, but I didn't want this, did I?

****

**APOV**

He ran a hand through his hair, something rare for him; normally he didn't like to get it mussed.

"You will agree one day Edward, I've seen it. I know you're waiting until marriage, but perhaps you should just let out your emotions. Jazz and I didn't need something as mundane as marriage to validate worshipping each other's bodies. Ok, you might, but anyway."

"You've gone wrong." He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled at Jazz, I was about to make my move.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I climbed onto Edward's lap, staring into his wild eyes. I lowered my mouth to his, and ran my lips gently over his nose, forehead and lips. He tensed slightly as Jasper sent lust shooting through both of us. I pulled back and smiled softly at him.

"Fine." He growled.

I stepped back, and gestured for Jasper to take over. My beautiful husband pulled Edward up by the arm, so they were standing in front of each other. He dipped his head a little so he and Edward's faces were level. Then he captured the other's lips in a searing kiss. Jasper's long fingers wound into Edward's copper hair, the kiss becoming almost violent as the two men fought for dominance. Tongues and teeth flashed and I felt a spurt of moisture between my legs.

Edward broke the kiss and looked over to me.

"You liked that?" His voice was incredulous.

I nodded and danced to the two of them. I wiggled between them, feeling Jasper's full-blown arousal, and noting that Edward was barely half-flagged. I ran my hand down Edward's chest, and tickled along his hips. His sharp intake of breath was all I needed to encourage me to let my hand wander lower, past the band of his trousers. I grasped his member (which was now fully erect), and stroked down firmly. He let out a strangled grunt, his golden eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jasper, following my lead, removed Edward's shirt slowly, then his trousers. I knelt down in front of Edward, wondering if whether I should or not. Jasper chose for me, and he picked me up and moved to kneel in front of Edward. He must really love pleasing me. Watching Jasper take Edward in his mouth practically made me come. I've never seen anything more erotic.

I leaned in as Jasper ran his tongue over Edward's tip, licking at the pre-cum. He built up a steady rhythm, deep-throating him, and one hand came up to caress his balls. I felt tremors of lust burning in my stomach, almost painfully. Edward's knees were quaking, and when he came, he collapsed back onto the chair. Jasper walked stiffly to the kitchen and I heard him spit out Edward's seed. He returned and took me roughly in his arms.

"Wait. Edward." I wriggled free and sat beside Edward.

"We're not finished yet." I smiled, kissing him. He responded, kissing me back fiercely. I felt Jazz at my back, kissing along my neck. I turned to kiss him, and Edward placed his lips on my collarbone, sucking firmly. I realised Jasper was naked as he and Edward tore my dress from my body. Jasper sat on the other side of me, and pulled me roughly onto his cock. My eyes drooped shut in pleasure, my pussy dripping over Jasper. I was so wrapped up in Jasper and his magical dick, that I couldn't hold in my scream as Edward pushed into my butt. The two men pulled out and I whimpered at the loss. In sync, they thrust in again. Jasper claimed my mouth, and Edward's hands grasped at my breasts, scraping my nipples. I fondled Edward's balls in one hand, and Jasper's in the other. Jasper's skilled fingers found my clit and rubbed vigorously. The three of us came together, screaming, growling and moaning. We were reduced to a quivering mass of white limbs. Edward rolled off me, but I stayed snuggled to Jazz's chest.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I grinned.

Edward groaned, his eyes remaining closed. Jasper and I laughed.

"How about you, love?" I turned to my husband.

"I'll never love anything more than having you writhe under me in pleasure, although I don't think I'll be forgetting that any time soon."

If Edward was human, I'd be worried about him. He was completely spaced out. I was guessing he wouldn't forget any time soon either.

**Like it? I hope so, I quite did. Review etc. Please. **


End file.
